


【铁盾】四季合唱团的歌与画(1W一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 梗：第一次见面就带人回家XXX。微冬寡提及。OOC总裁&慈善家  铁  X  匿名画家 盾
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 30





	【铁盾】四季合唱团的歌与画(1W一发完)

*

天气开始冷了。  
布鲁克林的展望公园，扑满了枯黄的落叶，前几周灿烂盛开的花朵在阳光缺乏的天气渐渐凋零，来回的人潮更随着季节而冷清下来。坐在河堤边的金发青年正在收拾画架与画具，他的衣服与头发上沾了许多颜料，脏兮兮的，但依然让他看起来不像是个画家，反而像是正在公园运动的教练或是选手。好吧，也许是因为他那身健壮美妙的身材，以及过于合身的T恤。

金发青年背着画具，搭了地铁来到曼哈顿的一家小酒吧。现在的天色还没暗下，酒吧还未到营业的时间，不过里头已有一名男子正在吧台准备材料与酒品。青年开门进入，率先朝那名黑色头发，以及绑着马尾的男子打声招呼。

“嘿，巴奇。”  
“嘿，伙计，今天生意如何？”  
“不怎么好，天气太冷了。”金发青年说，“不过我画到了两对夫妻，以及一对兄弟，哦，那两个孩子真的很可爱。”  
巴奇放下手里的杯子，抬头看他一眼，嫌弃地说，“你应该洗过澡再来的，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩：“我只是来这里讨口水喝，然后，一会要去对面画室买颜料。”  
巴奇倒了一杯苏打水给他，双手抱胸：“告诉我，你买完那些宝贝颜料后，会来这里待到午夜，并且钓一位漂亮又性感的女士回家。”  
“不，我不会。”史蒂夫喝了一大口，“我的画展就要开张了，没时间。”  
“拜托，老兄，”巴奇说，“上回医生是怎么说的？你得享受生活，多交朋友。”  
史蒂夫皱眉：“我很享受，巴克，你怎么会认为我不享受？”  
“你从战场上回来之后，已经过了五年了。”巴奇严肃地说，“你没有交过任何新朋友，不论男女，你也没有跟人约会，我是说正式的约会。你更没有对任何人产生兴趣，这非常不对劲。”  
“我只是没有时间而已。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“而且没有遇到能激起我兴趣的对象。”  
“随便啦。”巴奇翻白眼，两手搭在吧台上，“听着伙计，赶紧去买你想要的颜料，然后换件衣服，洗个头发。再到我这里来坐在吧台上，让任何一个你看得顺眼的女人，或是男人，随便都好，让他们约你出去，好吗？”  
“我不想要这种一夜之后就形同陌生人的关系。”  
“你是说一夜情？”  
“也许吧。试过几次，不适合我。”  
“你高兴的话可以两夜情，三夜情。”巴奇说，“总之，别他妈的只顾着搞你的画展，你的心理医生很担心你。”  
“你怎么不干脆说因为你喜欢我的心理医生，”史蒂夫嘲笑道，“然后她叮咛你如果能让我交到新朋友，她便愿意给你私人号码以及和你约会？”  
“操，你怎么知道？”  
“我们从小一起长大，而且你从来没有这么关心过我的交友状况，巴克。”  
“呃，好吧。就算没有小娜的号码，我一样会这么关心你的，史蒂夫。”  
“恶，别让我吐出来。”

两名青年一同露出笑意。史蒂夫见时间差不多，背着画具朝巴奇挥挥手，站起身来推开了酒吧的大门，随后钻进对面巷子那家小画室里面。

这家小画室的经营者是位很年轻的女士，她和史蒂夫相同，有一头金黄的发色，她的笑容很甜美，人很亲切，常常坐在柜台旁低头画作。三年前，史蒂夫偶然一次发现这个小地方，在第一次购买颜料和画笔后，便发现质量比外面还要好。于是这里便成了史蒂夫最喜欢的贩卖铺。

史蒂夫的画展再一周就要开张了。

他在退伍后的这五年内的画作几乎堆成了山。前两年他的好朋友山姆替他设立了推特，将史蒂夫每一张画作都放上了网络。本来山姆也只是想为史蒂夫的画作做个纪录，因为大家都很关心金发青年从要命的中东战场上回来后的身心状况。怎么知道，史蒂夫的画作惹来了很多人的关注，许多喜爱艺术的人更是争先恐后想要购买，甚至还上了知名讨论区的前三名热门话题，一堆粉丝更想要知道画作者的真实身分。

好吧，被人窥视隐私实在不是个好经历，更何况是刚退伍的史蒂夫呢。他在推特里表示这些画只是纾压的兴趣，并不打算贩卖。好在山姆当初为他注册的推特从来没有放上史蒂夫的照片或是生活点滴，它只有个诡异的昵称叫做'盾牌'。谢天谢地，这才让金发青年躲过了突然爆红的困扰。

虽然史蒂夫不想要成名，但画作有人欣赏的确令人高兴。他考虑了很久才决定办个匿名画展，怎么知道入场券在三小时内被扫荡一空，这样的热络程度几乎让史蒂夫兴奋地静不下来。所以他接连几天跑去公园里给人画画像，免费。不过临摹人像并不是他擅长的，几次下来，史蒂夫还是最喜欢画风景与抽象油画。

曾经待在战场上的士兵或多或少都有心理疾病。这说来很神奇，优美的景色能让史蒂夫平静下来，那些曾经被满天战火以及残肢断骸淹没的记忆，和睡梦中总是被爆炸声响惊醒的恐惧，都因为一笔一画以及缤纷的色彩而消逝而去。史蒂夫的心理医生娜塔莎曾经告诉他，他的作品里面充斥着孤单，以及无数逝去的生命，还有即使想隐藏也能被感觉出来的，强烈隔阂。好吧，人如其画，果然不是随便说说的。

就当史蒂夫在店里逛着，隐约听见门口处铃铃两声，画室的门便直直开启。一名身穿衬衫与马甲的男人走了进来，他留着精致又有型的胡子，两只大眼睛在灯光下漂亮极了。

“嘿，佩珀小宝贝。”  
“别这样叫我。”女店主看也没看他，“你想做什么？”  
“不要对我这么冷漠。”小胡子说，“我想要买一些颜料，给Clint的女儿买的。Clint说她最近迷上了水彩，总是弄得房间脏兮兮的。”  
“哦？我记得她生日要到了对吧？”女人恍然，放下手里的画笔，“算你还有诚意，托尼。直接亲自来买礼物，而不是让我打包送去你的大公司。”  
“我不会说我还有另外一件事情想拜托妳。”托尼勾起嘴角，“告诉我，妳有多余的票，关于一周后在布鲁克林举办的画展。”  
“我没有。”  
“不可能，妳有。”  
“我说没有。”佩珀瞪他，“我连自己都没抢到了，别再跟我提这件事情。”  
“啧，这真是有钱也买不到的东西。”托尼懊恼地说，向前走了几步后停下来，回头道，“那个……水彩在哪里？”  
“前面左转，注意脚边，不要打翻我的调色盘。”

托尼嗯了一声，双手插在口袋里绕过了佩珀鲜艳的调色盘。他转了几圈终于找到摆放颜料的柜子，色彩缤纷的让人眼花撩乱。托尼搔搔头，左顾右盼还真是没有概念。没一会，他看到一组似乎挺适合孩子的包装，抬起手便按住了那水彩盒，怎么知道下一秒，另外一只温热的大掌就按住了他的手。

“呃？”  
“哦，我很抱歉。”史蒂夫抽回了手，“我刚好也想看看那个。”  
“哦当然，请便。”

托尼礼让了对方。而史蒂夫拿着那盒水彩，低头看了一阵后，笑着把水彩盒递给了眼前这名小胡子。

“怎么？”小胡子说，“这个不好吗？”  
“不是。”史蒂夫解释，“我不需要这多颜色。”  
小胡子点点头，看着手里那盒水彩，随口问道：“这种的水彩适合孩子吗？”  
史蒂夫沉默一阵，才意识到对方正在问他：“嗯？你的孩子几岁？”  
“不是我的，是我同事的。嗯……大概7岁吧？”  
史蒂夫抬头挑了一款：“7岁的孩子其实24种颜色就很够用了，他们年纪小，还分不太清楚颜色之间的深淡落差。”  
“哦，那你呢？”托尼偏头顶着他背后那一大袋，“Well，看看你的画具行头，这些几种颜色来着？”  
金发青年笑道：“我一直习惯使用最原始的12色，不需要太多种选择。因为其实只要有水和三原色便能够调出接近300种不同的色彩了。”  
“听来你也是个大画家呢。”  
史蒂夫笑了一下，没有说话。  
“那你买到了吗？关于布鲁克林画展的票？”  
“啊？”  
“啊什么，”小胡子把本来拿的水彩放回去，“就是'盾牌'那场画展。我不相信有在画画的人没听过那场画展。”  
史蒂夫眨眨眼，一时之间不知该如何回答：“呃，没买到。”  
对，他是创办人，他有票券，但他不需要购买票券，这不算说谎。  
“哎，这真是太夸张了。”小胡子抱怨道，“你知道那画展的黄牛票都被抢光了吗？第一次听见画展还有黄牛票这种事情。”  
“为什么你那么想要看那场画展？”史蒂夫好奇问，试着让自己自然一些，“嗯，我的意思是，那些画作推特上面不都有了吗？”  
小胡子皱皱鼻子，轻声说：“那不一样，我想带我母亲亲自去看看。”  
“你母亲？”  
“嗯。”  
“她很喜欢那些画吗？”

突然一阵冗长的沉默覆盖了两人之间，托尼没有看他，也没有表情，这让史蒂夫登时认为自己问错了问题。他咳了两声，露出了尴尬的笑，拿了几盒自己想要的颜料，本想要离开原地，怎么知道小胡子突然说话了。

“我的母亲有阿兹海默症。”

史蒂夫停下脚步回头看他。眼前的男人双手插在口袋里，踢了踢脚下的皮鞋，挺起的腰杆和表情似乎并不想得到任何人的同情。这让金发青年诚恳地说：“我很遗憾听到这个。”

托尼勾勾嘴角，耸耸肩表示没什么。他不晓得自己干啥跟一个陌生的年轻人说这些，可能是因为最近他为了母亲的病情十分操心，并且想让母亲能看到这场画展而费尽心思，又或是这名金发青年衣服和头发上沾着的颜料，让他很有亲切感——就像以前小时候，小托尼站在母亲的画室里面，看见她专注地在画布上描绘作品，而那头金发也是这么的五彩缤纷。

“她已经忘记我是谁了。”托尼说得不轻不重，“不过，她看见盾牌的画作会笑，更试着拿起画笔在纸上涂鸦。医生说这是产生共鸣的视觉刺激，不管如何对她的病情是有帮助的。”

史蒂夫没有想过自己画作的影响力，当下十分的震惊，他张着嘴想说些什么，却又不知道到底该说些什么。

“我有票。”哦靠——说出来的同时，史蒂夫害怕对方会觉得他是个骗子，而且非常莫名其妙，他赶紧补充道，“呃，就是盾牌的那场画展。”  
“哦……”托尼眨眨眼，似乎也让对方突如其来的话语惹得困惑，“你刚不是说你没买到？”  
史蒂夫摸摸鼻子：“因为刚才我还没听见这个故事。”  
“你怎么没想过这故事是我瞎掰的呢？”  
“那我会告诉你，票被我撕了。”

两人不约而同笑了出来。很莫名的，明明这是他们第一次见面，而彼此之间却感觉自己和对方好像非常熟悉了。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”金发青年介绍自己。  
“托尼·史塔克。”

史蒂夫愣住了：“托尼·史塔克？你是托尼·史塔克？”  
“是。”托尼耸耸肩，并不意外对方的反应，“这听起来是我的名字。”  
“你是那个慈善家，资助孤儿院以及学校，让平穷家庭的孩子有画具和纸，并且聘请专业的绘画老师让孩子们上绘画课程的那个……基金会的创办人？”  
“呃，我不记得我的名号这么的长。”托尼笑道，“如果你指的是以我母亲为名的——玛丽亚绘画基金会，我想是的，是我。”

这下子史蒂夫更加地震惊了，因为他也是基金会聘请的绘画老师之一。他一直认为这种以慈善为主的基金会，有钱出钱，有力出力，即使微不足道，也能让世界更美好。只是想不到自己居然碰见了基金会的创办人。要知道托尼·史塔克名下的基金会可不只玛丽亚绘画基金会这一个，他在军队时期也曾受到了这个慈善家的帮助，有他的资金不才有不断提升的武器和装备。

以上这些事由，让史蒂夫一直很想当面谢谢托尼·史塔克。不论是因为军人时期，还是因为指导绘画的工作让刚退伍的他得到了一份支持与寄托，和那些天真的孩子相处，更让史蒂夫一开始退伍时的糟糕心理状态渐渐好了起来。或许这么说有点夸张，不过当有人无意间影响了你，一般人始终会将这份好意放在心里，并且诚心祝福那位让你变得更好的人——史蒂夫便是这想的。

“我……”金发青年没有准备遇到托尼，登时不知该如何表达谢意，只得把话题绕到了一开始说的那件事，“关于盾牌的入场票，我放在家里，如果你愿意的话，可以和我回家一趟。”  
“哦天吶。”托尼惊喜道：“当然，我可要好好感谢你啊，罗杰斯。”  
“不必了，这是我的荣幸。”史蒂夫腼腆地说，“如果你饿了，我可以顺便做份晚餐，因为我刚好也想要买点食材回家做饭。”  
“Okay，我想这是好主意。”

于是，史蒂夫背着画具和托尼一起去逛了大卖场。托尼本来以为对方说做晚餐给他吃只是客套话，怎么知道金发青年非常认真地询问托尼喜爱的食材，以及不爱吃的东西。史蒂夫诚恳的语气和眼神，使得小胡子莫名奇妙地诚实告知了一切。是的，托尼喜欢偏甜的玉米浓汤和不加蔬菜的干酪汉堡。他在说出来时收获了史蒂夫似笑非笑的表情。  
“怎么？”  
“没什么，这样的选择很可爱。”  
“你是想说我爱挑食的话大可以诚实一点。”  
“我不会这么说。”史蒂夫笑道，“我会说你喜爱的食物很像个孩子。”  
“那等会你得好好展示一下，什么食物像个大人。”  
“我会的。”  
这两人一言一语，一边说笑一边排着队准备结账，这很奇怪，明明他们一个小时前还是个陌生人，而此时却熟悉地像个亲密好友。当两人走出了卖场，托尼自然而然坐上史蒂夫的哈雷，他戴上了金发青年递过来的帽子，两手紧紧揪着对方那被颜料沾得脏兮兮的衣襬，与他一同回到了史蒂夫位于布鲁克林的公寓。

*

史蒂夫的公寓整齐干净，就和他本人一样务实而有点老派，这是夸奖，托尼在心里这么想。

当托尼坐在客厅沙发上，闻见了从厨房传来汉堡肉的味道时，肚子还真的有点馋了。他站起身子靠近电视机旁边那台老旧的唱盘机，底下的黑胶唱片数量多得塞满了抽屉，个个年代悠久。然而整整齐齐地依照字母A到Z的排列，让托尼认为史蒂夫肯定有某种洁癖或是偏执。为保不得罪对方，托尼悄悄地凑近了厨房门口，谨慎询问正披着围裙认真做菜的金发青年，他能不能拿出那张四季合唱团的唱片出来听一听呢？当然，他得到了友善的回复。

“你可以听任何你想听的，托尼。”  
“哦？如果我放《Walk Like A Man》，是不是不太符合现在的气氛？”  
史蒂夫不解地说：“现在的气氛是什么？”  
“我不知道，”托尼玩笑道，“你看起来像是个正在煮晚餐的贤妻良母，或许你认为有更适合此时此刻的歌曲？”  
“那就……《Can't Take My Eyes off You》？”

话语落出，托尼和史蒂夫都愣了。青年咳了两声想表示说错话，在他想要说点什么弥补之前，托尼反而耸耸肩，顺应道：“这是一个很好的选择。”

接下来，《Can't Take My Eyes off You》的旋律便从客厅里传进了厨房。这让史蒂夫不由得有些耳根发烫。好吧，这是他退伍过后第一次约人进公寓，第一次有人使用他的黑胶唱片播放情歌，第一次他亲自煮饭给对方吃。嗯，巴奇跟山姆不算，他们两个在军队里早已吃过他煮的饭了。而托尼？史蒂夫悄悄探头看向客厅，那名小胡子正站在电视柜的前方，低头不知道在看些什么。

托尼很英俊，也很有魅力，打从史蒂夫在画室里面看见他时就这么认为。

欣赏美的人事物是人类的本能，而史蒂夫可从来没有这么简单自然地邀请一个人，呃，虽然一开始并不是他主动搭讪对方的。只是当史蒂夫知道了托尼的身分，知道了自己的画展对于托尼的母亲来的重要性，以及托尼的名下拥有一百多个慈善基金会，而其中几个基金会刚好顺利地帮助了史蒂夫。这些虽然陌生然而实际上却互相影响的紧密关系，让史蒂夫对托尼有着无法克制的好感。所以他才以赠送票券为由，希望托尼能答应陪自己吃顿饭，天啊，这样听起来史蒂夫觉得自己有那么点变态，不，他只是想要多认识托尼而已，他没有任何不该有的念头，没有。

很快地，史蒂夫做好了托尼爱吃的东西，也顺道做了一些自己擅长的家常菜。两人在餐桌上享用着晚餐，气氛很好，方才金发青年的尴尬感早已烟消云散，也许是因为托尼弯着的眼眸，以及充满幽默风趣的谈吐，也或许是因为托尼一边咬着汉堡一边夸奖史蒂夫的手艺。他不晓得，他只感到很愉快，很开心。

晚餐结束过后，史蒂夫收拾着餐具瓷盘，托尼很有礼节地卷起袖管想要帮忙洗碗，于是两个人肩并肩站在厨房水槽前，默契十足地一个人清洗，另一个人擦拭餐盘。期间两人聊了许多话题，从托尼的大公司最近因为再生能源而创下史上最高的营业额，聊到史蒂夫曾经在中东最前线拿着没有子弹的枪械，徒手摆平了二十几个恐怖份子。托尼笑说最恐怖的人其实是史蒂夫，而史蒂夫则是夸奖托尼，他的其中一个基金会也帮助了这些站在最前线的军人，不论是武器还是装备的支助。

“Well，我名下的基金会太多了。”托尼说，“有些创立的时候我根本不在场，你不需要这么的……客气。”  
“我只是想表达谢意而已。”史蒂夫微笑道，“你是个很了不起的人，托尼，世界需要你这样的人。”  
“这些话原封不动还给你了，史蒂夫。”托尼耸耸肩，擦干了潮湿的手，“我刚刚在电视柜的抽屉里看见了一些报纸，你的队伍一百多人在中东前线全数阵亡，除了你和一位巴恩斯以及威尔森平安归来之外。”  
史蒂夫垂下眼睛没有说话，勾起了牵强的笑意，蓝色的眼眸里面充斥着许多复杂的情绪，而哀伤和歉疚是托尼率先接收到的。  
“我很遗憾。”托尼忍不住轻轻触碰他的手臂，“那不是你的错，而且你完成了任务，拯救了几万名被迫害的村民和孩子，你应该明白这一点的吧？史蒂夫。”  
“我明白。”史蒂夫说，“但那是我下的命令，我必须为这个负责，我也必须承受这个。”

托尼无话可说，他更理解自己没有什么分量以及能力，能让一名曾经的部队领袖去遗忘那些阵亡的一百条性命。他只是无声地望着他，手指摩娑对方的手臂，轻轻地，像在给予一丝安慰。

“你的票，”史蒂夫突然说，“在我房里……”  
“Okay，”托尼依然望着他，专注地凝视，似乎不想错过青年任何一丝情绪，“你想我拿了就离开，还是想要得到一些回报？”  
史蒂夫的蓝眼显然有些讶异，他没想到托尼会这么问，张着嘴却始终没有回答。托尼不禁笑了出来，缓缓地俯身凑了过去，双手挽住了史蒂夫的腰际。

“老实说，我一直以为你会因为入场票而要求我和你做一些事情。”  
“什么事？”  
“比如——做爱。”  
史蒂夫的呼吸突然停滞，接着问：“为什么你会这么觉得？”  
“因为你约我进入你的公寓，你亲自煮晚餐给我吃，然后你在跟我调情。”  
“我——”青年似乎有些懊恼，“我没有，如果冒犯到你我很抱歉——”  
托尼更加地凑近了他，几乎整个人贴上了青年的身子，两个人的呼吸相融起来，轻轻喷洒在彼此的皮肤上。那双蓝眼睛装着期待和赧然，和托尼的深色眼眸之中的游刃有余有那么点落差。不过史帝夫并没有逃避托尼丢过来的直球，双臂终于圈住了对方的脖子。

“这就对了。”托尼对于史蒂夫的举动很满意，“你应该明白，年轻人，如果你冒犯我了，我还会站在这里吃你煮的饭，外加和你挤在这个又小又挤的厨房里一起洗碗吗？”  
“你不会。”  
“正确答案。”托尼说，“那现在是，你想在哪里？房间？还是这里。”  
“这算一夜情吗？”  
“你不希望我们只有一夜情吗？亲爱的。”  
史蒂夫垂下眼帘：“我有资格要求这个吗？斯塔克先生，如果你愿意接受我的追求。”  
“我可以明天再回答你这个问题。”托尼微笑，“现在，闭上嘴，让我好好吻你。”

*

当两个人吻上彼此时，就如同干柴碰上了烈火，一发不可收拾。他们狠狠地吻着对方，抱紧对方的身体，想要得到更多体温和混浊的呼吸。史蒂夫一边被吻得头晕目眩，一边被托尼从厨房推到了客厅，两个人跌跌撞撞，却始终舍不得分开那双交迭的嘴唇。

托尼被史蒂夫有些生涩以及热情的举止惹得有些失控，好吧，他已经很久没有和人干这档事情了，自从两年前玛丽亚罹患了阿兹海默症之后。此时的托尼身体里有一把猛烈的欲火，它疯狂烧着，以致有些激动地不停啃着史蒂夫柔软的嘴唇和舌头，而双手早已按上了对方翘挺的双臀，在上面揉捏。

“我想知道……”托尼沙哑地说，“你是第一次和男人做这个吗？”  
“是……唔，是的。”  
“那我们不需要做完，”小胡子体贴地说，“但我会让你很爽的，甜心。”

托尼将史蒂夫压进了沙发上，一把脱下了他的T恤，低头便含住了他胸前的淡色乳尖。史蒂夫颤抖了一下，手心抚着托尼的头发，任凭麻麻痒痒的快感从胸前蔓延至双腿之间。托尼似乎对于青年的反应很满意，两只手探了下去，解开史帝夫的牛仔裤。而史蒂夫也激动地扯开了托尼的马甲和白色衬衫。不一会，两个人早已光溜溜地坦诚相见。

“你真是个惹人犯罪的男人，”托尼喘息道，“看看你的身体，你不应该穿着衣服做菜，你应该一进到家里就脱光它们，我可以接受你只穿一件围裙。”  
史蒂夫吻着他，笑道：“你也许应该照照镜子，托尼。看看你的家伙，它才是最吓人的。”  
“这是夸奖，我收下了。”

托尼毫不客气埋进史蒂夫的双腿之间，一口含住他早已硬得发烫的老二。史蒂夫仰高了脑袋，好听地呻吟从嘴里泄了出来。他的双腿不由自主发颤着，任凭托尼又热又湿滑的口腔完整地包覆了他，灵活的舌头更是不断舔舐他敏感的顶端和边缘。史蒂夫喘息着，全身上下都红透了，皮肤上浮出了细汗。他很久没有和人这么的亲密，也没有遇过能够如此迅速让他进入情欲狂热的人。尤其托尼很了解男人的敏感带，舌尖和口腔不断地刺激和逗弄他的阴茎，加上那富有技巧的完美口活，登时让史蒂夫的持久力瞬间崩塌。

“托尼……哦天，我快要……唔啊……”  
听见了请求，托尼放开了他，手掌坏心地掐住了他的阴茎根部，阻止了史蒂夫濒临高潮的快感，但这立刻惹来了金发青年的抗议，他扭着腰，蹙着眉毛拼命摇头说不的模样，看起来十分惹人怜爱。  
“不，不，甜心，你得和我一起，忍着点。”  
“放开我，托尼，别这样……”  
托尼没有理他，直到感觉史蒂夫的身体由僵硬转为无力，看似高潮的感知已经渡过的模样。他不停地吻着史蒂夫，轻声询问：“亲爱的，给我一点能润滑我们的东西。”  
“嗯？呃……抽屉，抽屉有那个……”  
史蒂夫还没把话说完，托尼便伸长手，立刻从桌子的抽屉翻出了一罐凡士林。他挖了许多沾在彼此的性器上面，随后拉着史蒂夫的手，按在自己的老二上。托尼俯身亲吻他，溫柔又带着爱恋，一边舔着他敏感的耳畔。

“握着它们，我们可以一起爽的。”

史蒂夫从没这样帮任何人做过，当下有些慌张，但还是听话地双手捧住了两个人的阴茎。掌心里是沉甸甸又热又烫的性器，和他自己紧密磨蹭，配上润滑过的手掌上下套弄。快感便像泉涌，迅速地淹没了史蒂夫。哦天，这太棒了——托尼舔着嘴唇，同样发出了嘶哑的低吼，他更是热情地挺着腰，快速地操着史蒂夫的手掌心，以及在双方阴茎的磨蹭之下，将连绵不绝的快感塞进史蒂夫的脑袋里，让他无法思考，让他只想要得到解脱。  
“你喜欢这样吗？甜心。”  
“嗯唔……是的，老天………”  
史蒂夫被托尼的问题以及不断挺进的老二，搞得难为情却又兴奋无比。他热切地吻着托尼，吸吮他湿滑的舌头，尽力敞开双腿的模样性感极了，好让对方能够更加激烈地朝自己腿间挺动。史蒂夫幻想自己正被托尼操，被这个第一次见面的陌生却又英俊性感的男人按在沙发上操，光是这样幻想，便让史蒂夫整个脑袋充斥着强烈的性快感，他爽得呻吟不断，嘴里喊着托尼的名字，赧然地渴望他再给他多一点。

终于，两个人在激烈的手活当中同时绷紧了身体，两道白浊随着高潮而射了出来，一股一股全溅在了史蒂夫的小腹和胸肌上，双双混在一起，看起来色情极了。史蒂夫张着嘴浑身颤抖，蹙着眉毛享受高潮的模样让人想一口把他吞下肚子，这让托尼忍不住捧着他的脸，再次细细地品尝他嘴里的味道。

*

尾声：

史蒂夫依照约定将票券给了托尼。他们互相交换了私人号码，并且在托尼离开公寓时，他们依然恋恋不舍地吻着对方。不过之后的日子他们都没有互相联系。托尼因为工作的关系向来忙碌，而史蒂夫的画展即将开幕，他也没有多余的时间传讯息询问托尼，他愿意接受自己的追求了吗？

这真傻，史蒂夫这么想，他和托尼一点感情基础都没有，追不追求的请求实在是太唐突了。史蒂夫嘲笑自己那天被气氛冲昏了脑袋，而他一点也不气托尼没有联系他，也没有给他答案。两名成年人互相抚慰是很正常的事情，不应该把它看得太过重要。

直到史蒂夫的画展成功开幕，人潮汹涌立刻占据了画展的场地，水泄不通。而他确实有在画展里面看见托尼推着坐在轮椅上的玛丽亚。他看见托尼蹲在玛利亚身边，温柔又耐心地和母亲讲解所有画作的名字和自己的感想。玛丽亚沿路上都在笑，笑得美丽又自然。托尼在人群之中有看见史蒂夫，看见那个腼腆又迷人的金发青年。但他没有走过去和他打招呼，只是朝青年点点头，便继续推着轮椅，和他母亲说说话。

当画展结束一周后，史蒂夫在作画的时候，忍不住将四季合唱团那张专辑的封面画了下来。他使用较为透明以及粉色色调的色彩，让颜色经由水的流向而吸附在画纸上，色彩的深浅纹路好看又迷人。然而这张画作上传至在推特时，一堆粉丝在底下疯狂大喊：盾牌先生恋爱了！！！

看来他们都能感觉得出来，史蒂夫投射在画作里面的感情世界。这让史蒂夫还真是有点难为情啊。不过当这张画作贴上推特不到半天时间，史蒂夫的公寓便被人敲响了。他放下画笔前去应门，意外地看见了西装笔挺的托尼·史塔克，而那人手上拿着一束鲜艳的红玫瑰，笑得自信又张狂，但是却有那么点欠扁。

史蒂夫眨眨眼，问道：“你这是干什么？”  
“我想回答你先前的那个问题。”托尼耸耸肩，“我答应你的追求，罗杰斯。”  
“哦……”史蒂夫冷静地说，“不要和我说，因为你发现盾牌的本人就是我。”  
“我很诚实，我不会说谎，我会说这是一部分的原因。”  
史蒂夫翻了白眼：“那你将会收到我的拒绝，史塔克先生。”  
“哦不，别装傻史蒂夫！”托尼纠正道，“你最新的那张画正在暗示我，你如果真的不想要我回应你的暗示，不想要我知道盾牌的本人是谁，你就不应该画四季合唱团唱片的封面！而且标题居然还是《Can't Take My Eyes off You》！”  
史蒂夫笑了出来，并不在意对方揭穿了他的目的。  
托尼装作大度地说：“你拒绝我没关系，你有权利这么做。所以现在，换我问你了，你愿意接受我的追求吗？史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
金发青年冷静地接过了托尼手里的花束，他凑了进去，蓝色眼睛里满是笑意和爱恋。

“我可以明天再回答你这个问题。”他说，“现在，闭上嘴，史塔克，让我好好吻你。”

END.


End file.
